Mi niño curioso
by Majo Walles
Summary: SLASH - Harry en un chico que quiere vivir el mejor Halloween y para ello les pide a sus amigos que vallan a la casa embrujada que esta a tres calles de su casa. Lo que no se esperó ver fue al hombre de sus sueños, tal como lo habían traído al mundo.


**Mi niño curioso**

**Resumen**: Harry en un chico que quiere vivir el mejor Halloween y para ello les pide a sus amigos que vallan a la casa embrujada que esta a tres calles de su casa. Lo que no se esperó ver fue al hombre de sus sueños, tal como lo habían traído al mundo.

Reto Halloween 2010 para el foro Nuestro_Mundo_Drarry

**Personajes**: Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter

**Géneros**: Angustia – Romance.

**Advertencia**: Chan=Adulto/Menor - Voyerismo=mirar a otros, Lemon.

**Categoría**: NC-17

**Disclaimers**: Los hermosos personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, sólo los utilizo para liberar mi perversa mente.

º0º0º0º0º0º

Estaba feliz. Por fin era noche de brujas y podría disfrutar de las fiestas en las casas de mis amigos, y de los dulces.

Tenía que aprovechar este día. Era el único en que podría salir del orfanato y quería disfrutarlo a fondo.

Soy un chico de dieciséis años. Tengo el cabello negro y rebelde. Los ojos de color esmeralda y la piel canela.

Este es mi último año en el orfanato, ya que al cumplir la mayoría de edad, tendría que marcharme de ese sitio para empezar a vivir mi vida como adulto.

Ahora me encontraba en mi habitación.

Un simple disfraz reposaba sobre la cama, esperando poder ser ocupado por mí.

Había decidido que iría como una momia. Los trajes de vampiro, hombre lobo o zombi, me tenían realmente cansado, así que me las ingeniaría para llevar un bóxer de color blanco y me ajustaría una serie de telas blancas que me rodearían, incluso la cabeza, dejando un poco de piel a la vista. La idea era verme bien, no asustar a los pobres niños del orfanato.

— ¿Harry?

Me di vuelta al escuchar que me llamaban desde la puerta y vi a una de las chicas del orfanato.

— ¿Qué pasa ahora, Natalie?

—Me golpee en la escalera.

Sonreí y me acerqué para ayudarla.

Natalie era casi la más pequeñita, después de los bebés. Tenía cuatro años y estaba muy encariñada conmigo. Lo único que lamentaba de cuando me fuera del orfanato, era el tener que dejar a los chicos y en especial a Natalie.

Me encargué de la niña y la curé lo mejor que pude para luego decirle que fuera a prepararse para salir con los pequeños a pedir dulces.

Tenía cerca de tres horas antes de encontrarme con mis amigos, por lo que aprovecharía para ir a dar una vuelta antes de que dieran el toque de queda. Eran cerca de las siete y tenía a hasta las ocho de la noche para volver. Me encontraría con mis amigos a las diez de la noche y saldría a divertirme. Caminé a lo largo de la calle, viendo si podía encontrar algo interesante, pero sólo había niños más pequeños, pidiendo dulces. Las madres o los padres acompañaban a los chiquillos, que alegres les mostraban a sus amigos los trajes que sus padres habían elegido para la ocasión. No me di cuenta como, pero llegué a la sima de la calle, donde se encontraba la mansión más espectacular que había en el pueblo. Sabía a quien pertenecía, pero nuca había visto a los dueños. Se rumoreaba que eran tan ricos que nuca dejaban de recorrer el mundo en busca de nuevas cosas y acrecentar su ya inmensa fortuna.

La mansión por fuera era imponente. Yo pensaba que podía tener fácilmente cuatro piso, si es que no contaba con más pisos hacia abajo. Los jardines hermosamente arreglados. Una enorme pileta con una mujer desnuda en frente. Miré bien la imagen y se le hizo muy parecida a Bacante, de Jean-Jacques Pradier, si es que no era la mismísima obra. Caminé alrededor de la mansión, tratando de parecer poco interesado. Quería ver, pero no que llamaran a la policía pensando que quería meterme a la mala. Llegué a la parte trasera, no sin antes haber pasado por un sin fin de obstáculos, que parecían estar puestos a propósito para no dejarme pasar.

Y luego… nada.

En el jardín trasero, sobre la hierba e iluminado por la luz de la luna, se encontraba el hombre más espectacular del mundo. Estaba completamente seguro de que nunca lo había visto. Se notaba que era alto, aun acostado en el suelo. El cabello color plata o por lo menos era lo que parecía, la piel clara y ¡Desnudo!

Me sobresalté al notarlo. El tipo estaba como Dios lo echó al mundo.

Una puntada en mis partes bajas me hizo jadear. Y mi vista se perdió en el cuerpo de ese ser. Sus piernas largas y estilizadas, su torso fuerte y hombros anchos, su cara, lo más parecida aun ángel y su miembro. ¿Me estaba calentando por ver el pene en reposo de un desconocido? No pude evitar bajar mi mano hasta mi propia hombría. Mi mente me empezó a jugar una mala pasada y de un momento al otro me tuve que voltear y dejarme caer al piso para apoyarme en la muralla.

Tenía que descargarme. Mi cuerpo lo exigía.

Metí la mano en mi pantalón y la otra viajó a mi boca para evitar que cualquier sonido saliera de esta y me delatara. Miré a los lados y me fijé que era imposible que alguien apareciera por ahí, por lo que di rienda suelta a mis malditas hormonas y comencé a masturbarme furiosamente, recordando al ángel que estaba a varios metros, dentro de los terrenos de la mansión.

No supe cuanto tiempo paso antes de que terminara gimiendo y descargándome en mi mano y el pavimento frente a mí.

Recargué la cabeza en la muralla, tratando de regular la respiración y que mi corazón se detuviera un poco de su loco andar.

—No esperaba encontrar a un niño en los terrenos de mi hogar —sentí como si la sangre se me congelara —mucho menos en estas condiciones.

Me puse rápidamente de pie y me voltee para quedar cara a cara con el hombre al que había estado mirando hace unos momentos. Pude darme cuenta mejor de sus facciones. Su cabello no era color plata como lo había percibido, sino que era un color rubio muy claro. Su cara lisa y libre de imperfecciones, me decía que debía tener a los más veinticinco años.

Como era de esperar, el tipo estaba desnudo, parado frente a mí y al parecer, sin pudor de mostrar su perfecto cuerpo ante mis juveniles ojos. Entonces me di cuenta de mi propio estado. Me giro rápidamente para meter mi flácido miembro dentro del pantalón y salir despavorido del lugar. Corrí hasta que llegué a mi habitación. No podía creer que lo había descubierto en mi estado post orgasmo. Me metí rápidamente a la ducha y ni siquiera me preocupé de sacarme la ropa. Lo único que quería era bajarme la calentura que me había provocado el ver nuevamente al tipo.

Era un ser misterioso, hermoso y un poco arrogante. Por lo menos esa fue la sensación que me dio al verlo parado frente a frente, sonriendo de lado y con la clara muestra de haberme visto. ¡¿Me había estado mirando mientras me masturbaba en su honor? Ahora más que nunca el calor me incendio las mejillas.

— ¡Que horror!

Salí de la ducha, dispuesto a acostarme y pasar de mi bochornosa experiencia, cuando vi sobre la cama las telas blancas que componían mi disfraz. Me había comprometido a ir y no podía dejar a mis amigos esperando.

Tomé una buena bocanada de aire y la dejé salir de mis pulmones, esperando el momento preciso para empezar a prepararme y salir con mis amigos. Traté de no volver a pensar en el tipo de hace unas horas, y ahora estaba frente al espejo, fijándome en los detalles de mi improvisado disfraz. Por un momento pensé en no ir. Las telas se me ajustaban demasiado al cuerpo y parecía ir prácticamente desnudo. De no ser por el bóxer blando que llevaba, iría despojado de cualquier prenda, por que las malditas "vendas" no me tapaban más que lo estrictamente necesario. Pero ya no me quedaba tiempo. Llevaba diez minutos atrasado de mi cita con mis amigos y no podía hacerlos esperar más.

Llegué casi corriendo a la plaza y todos los chicos ya se encontraban en el lugar.

Ron, mi amigo de la infancia, llevaba un traje del zorro. Le había dicho que no tenía nada que ver con Halloween, pero él sólo me dijo que era envidia por lo espectacular que se veía.

Hermione, la novia de Ron y mi más fiel amiga, traía un hermoso traje de vampiresa. Era corto de color negro y con vuelitos de color blanco. Tenía puesta una peluca de color plateado, que por un momento me recordó que había confundido ese color con el del hombre de hace un rato.

No pude evitar rodar los ojos. Cuando ellos dos se ponían en ese plano, no había quien los sacara de eso, podían vestirse de cualquier cosa y no podría ayudarlos a que no se vieran tan... raros, aunque pensando en mi propio traje, preferí no decir nada.

Dean y Seamus venían de indios nativos. No entendí muy bien el por que de sus disfraces, si no hasta que se pudieron unas estúpidas flechas en la cabeza, simulando haber atravesado sus cráneos.

Neville venía como hombre lobo. No podía decir que diera miedo. Más bien daban ganas de abrasarlo como un peluche. Peluche que fue rápidamente sacado de mi campo de visión, gracias al posesivo novio del chico.

Theodore Nott.

Un tipo de estatus social alto, que se había enamorado de mi amigo en cuanto lo vio y que ahora lo abrasaba como si quisiera ocultarlo del mundo. Como lo esperaba, Nott no traía un disfraz. Demasiado infantil, nos había dicho.

Y finalmente estaban Pansy y Blaise. Amigos de Nott, pero muchísimo más llevaderos. La chica iba con un traje que parecía ser de odalisca, realmente precioso y revelador, hasta el color de su cabello lo había cambiado por un tono rojo, por que recordaba muy bien que su cabello era negro. Mientras que el moreno a su lado iba como pirata. Con el torso descubierto y todo lleno de collares (de los cuales estaba seguro, eran realmente de oro)

Nos la pasamos un rato hablando sobre lo que habíamos hecho, hasta que Ron lanzó la primera piedra.

—Ey, riquillos —les llamó desdeñosamente y ya me esperaba una buena — ¿Por qué no hacemos una prueba de valor?

Los otros tres, los nombrados "riquillos", se miraron entre ellos y luego se alzaron de hombros.

— ¿De que va el reto? —Preguntó Blaise, mientras encaraba a Ron, que simplemente de devolvió la sonrisa.

—Atreverse a entrar en la mansión Malfoy.

— ¡No!

Todos se giraron para verme, estoy seguro que estaba tan blanco como el color de las telas que me rodeaban.

—Ey Potter. No me digas que tienes miedo —se burló Theodore.

—Claro que no. Pero en esa casa están los dueños.

—Eso es imposible, Harry —me dijo Hermione —los Malfoy no habitan esa casa desde hace años.

—Pero yo vi a alguien esta tarde —dije preocupado, no quería encontrarme nuevamente con ese hombre.

—Debe haber sido el cuidador, y de ser así, ya se debe haber ido a esta hora.

Miraba preocupado en dirección a la calle que llevaba a esa maldita mansión. Caminamos todos en dirección al lugar. Mientras yo era prácticamente arrastrado por los que decía ser mis amigos.

—De verdad… chicos… yo no quiero…

—Harry, amigo. No seas tan cobarde.

Yo sólo veía como nos íbamos acercando cada vez más al lugar donde vi a ese espectacular hombre.

Pude ver como Theodore y Blaise se miraron con complicidad y en cuanto llegamos a la puerta metálica que estaba frente a la mansión, tiraron la bomba.

—Yo creo —empezó a decir Blaise —como Harry es el que tiene más miedo, podría ser el primero, así nosotros lo rescatamos cuando se quedé sin poder reaccionar.

— ¡No!

—Vamos, amigo —me animó Ron —se que puedes hacerlo.

—Es que no entiendes, Ron. Estoy seguro que había alguien adentro.

— ¿Estuviste espiando en la mansión, Potter?

—Deja tus juegos, Zabini. Harry no te ha hecho nada.

—Ni yo a él, Granger.

El ambiente entre nosotros se notaba realmente tenso. Tenía mi mirada clavada en la mansión. No quería estar ahí, por que sabía que el hermoso hombre estaría adentro y me reconocería.

De repente sentí como era prácticamente arrojado tras la reja de la mansión y me aterré. La vergüenza de volver a verlo me atacó de un momento al otro y no fui capaz de dar un paso más.

—Harry, sólo tienes que llegar a la puerta, tocar el timbre y volver.

Yo ni siquiera podía ver el dichoso timbre.

—No abriremos la puerta hasta que logres llegar allá, Potter. Así que será mejor que te apures.

Tenía miedo, no podía negarlo. Pero no por que apareciera algún fantasma como esos idiotas creían, sino a que el rubio llegara y me encarara por lo que pasó en la tarde.

— ¡¿Que hacen en mi propiedad?

Sentí que mi sangre se congelara y puedo dar mi vida en el hecho de que mis amigos estaban en iguales condiciones

En la entrada de la mansión, vestido con un espectacular esmoquin de color negro, el rubio dueño de la mansión.

Así que volviste.

Sentí como esos fríos ojos me atravesaban, mientras que aquel sujeto se me acercaba.

— ¡Harry, corre!

Escuché como me llamaban, pero no pude hacer nada, cuando sentí el fuerte agarre de ese hombre sobre mi brazo izquierdo.

—Tú y yo tenemos un asunto que arreglar, Harry.

No pude hacer nada cuando fui jalado al interior de la casa. El lugar era espantoso. El piso viejo y mal cuidado. Las cortinas hechas jirones. Cada vez que pisaba, un rechinido se podía sentir, haciendo eco en la tremenda mansión. No me di cuenta cuando ya estaba en la puerta de un despacho. Adentro, y más como adorno que otra cosa, se encontraba una chimenea prendida. La habitación, además de oscura, era bastante húmeda. Creí ver como salía vapor de las paredes mohosas.

¿Calmaste tus hormonas esta tarde, muchacho?

La voz del tipo me hizo reaccionar, y me aparté rápidamente de ese hombre. No lo pensé dos veces y comencé a correr lejos de ese tipo.

Podía sentir la respiración del sujeto tras mi espalda y no era capas de alejarlo, por más fuerte que corriera, hasta que finalmente me rendí y me detuve para tomas aire y apoyar las manos en mis flacas rodillas.

—Ya…no puedo…más.

—Eso es lógico —me dijo el hermoso rubio, que caminaba tranquilamente a mi encuentro —pero no puedo permitir que te quedes en este pasillo. Tengo mejores planes para ti.

Sentí como era elevado del piso y de repente vi el suelo y el trasero de hombre, que con una facilidad casi insultante, me había echado al hombro, cual sacó de papas.

— ¡Bájame! —Le gritaba, sin dejar de patalear y viendo como quedaba en el suelo, parte importante de mi disfraz, que se alejaba más y más mientras iban caminando — ¡Mis amigos volverán con ayuda!

— ¿Tus amigos? —Me preguntó con tono burlón, haciendo que me girara para mirarlo y verlo mirar embelesado mi trasero que poco a poco iba quedando libre de las estorbosas telas que simulaban ridículamente un disfraz de momia — ¿Te refieres al grupo de cobardes que deben estar bajo las camas de sus casas? Por favor, no insultes mi inteligencia.

Estaba nervioso, más que nervioso, estaba completamente aterrado de lo que me podía hacer ese hombre por haberme sorprendido en su propiedad.

Luego de un rato, y varias escaleras transitadas, dejé de pelear y ahora iba como peso muerto sobre el hombro de mi anfitrión.

Sentí como era dejado en el suelo y me esforcé por cubrir mi cuerpo casi desnudo.

¿Alcanzas a comprender lo ridículo que es tu esfuerzo?

Sentía que mis mejillas se encendían. Y ver como ese hombre se acercaba lentamente, no me ayudaba para nada.

—No…no se acerque.

— ¿Por qué? —Me dijo llegando a mi lado y casi cubriéndome con su propio cuerpo —He visto tu cuerpo antes, Harry. Tal y como tú viste el mío.

El recordar el hecho, sólo hiso que quisiera huir nuevamente.

—Lamento haber entrado en la mansión… traté de que no lo hicieran, pero…

—No pido tus explicaciones, por que no me importan —puso una mano en mi cintura, y tirité ante el frio tacto de sus manos — ¿Tienes frio? —Me preguntó agachándose y susurrándome al oído.

—Yo…si.

—Pues yo no —vio como saltaba al sentir su aliento en mi cuello —yo estoy completamente caliente.

Tragué con dificultad. La mano en mi cintura desnuda. El aliento del rubio en mi cuello. Las palabras sucias que me decía al oído. Todo en general estaba causando estragos en mí.

Ni siquiera protesté cuando sentí que era besado. Ni mucho menos lo hice cuando sentí que mis pies se despegaban del suelo al ser alzado en un abrazo posesivo.

Abrí la boca cuando percibí la lengua del extraño pasearse por mis labios y gemí cuando, al tratar de meter mi lengua en la boca ajena, aprecié como me clavaba los filosos dientes del mayor.

— ¿Qué? —Apenas era capas de pronunciar una palabra, mucho menos cuando sentía que mis nalgas eran estrujadas por el hombre que me tenía entre sus brazos.

—Cuidado, pequeño. No querrás descubrir el privilegio de mi ser antes de tiempo.

Me obligué a abrir los ojos y poner atención en las facciones del hombre. Sus labios, ahora rojos y abiertos, dejaban ver sutilmente algo que no podía permitirme creer.

—Vam…vam...

—Se dice vampiro, Harry —me dijo besándome de nuevo, sintiendo como mi desembocado corazón comenzaba a bombear con mas fuerza y como me empezaba a retorcer entre sus brazos.

— ¡Suéltame! —Le grité, tratando inútilmente de alejarlo de mi piel.

—Tranquilo —me dijo con su voz suave —no querrás que las cosas tomen otro curso.

Pude sentir sus labios en mi cuello y me aterré.

—No… por favor.

—No pretendo morderte, Harry —me dijo dejándome sobre la cama. Mueble que no había visto hasta ahora —quiero un amante de mi edad, por lo que no saco nada con convertirte mientras sigas siendo un niño.

Entonces era verdad, pensé ¡El tipo si es un vampiro!, Pero eso era imposible, irascible, completamente absurdo.

—Todo eso y más —me dijo de un momento al otro y yo me quedé completamente mudo —Si… puedo leer tu mente, también.

— ¡No lo hagas! —Le grité furioso. Entendí entonces de que todo este tiempo supo lo que pensaba sobre él.

—Me deseas, lo se —me dijo mientras lamia mi lóbulo y yo era incapaz de alejarlo de mi. —serás mío para la eternidad, Harry.

Desde ese momento no pude reaccionar, sentía como desnudaba mi cuerpo y esparcía besos por toda la piel que tenía al alcance. Me vi disfrutando de sus caricias, de sus besos. Ni siguiera el miedo a morir en sus brazos era capas de despertarme de mi letargo de lujuria.

¿Qué quieres de mí, mi pequeño? —Me dijo tomando en sus manos mi miembro, haciendo que vibrara completamente — ¿Quieres que devore tu cuerpo? ¿Que te llene de mi esencia?

Cada una de sus palabras hacía que me concentrara más en la pación y menos en lo que significaba estar en los brazos de un ser que podía quitarme la vida de un momento al otro.

—Quiero… tus labios

Ni siquiera se por que dije eso. Sólo se que lo único que quería en ese momento es que me besara hasta perder la conciencia. Y lo conseguí, por que de un momento al otro me envolvió en sus brazos y me hizo quedar sobre su cuerpo tendido. Besándome con pación mientras sus manos se metían por cada parte accesible de mi cuerpo, incluso mi agujero, que ahora envolvía dos de sus fríos dedos. No puedo decir que me dolía, ni siquiera me incomodaba. Al parecer, el frio de su cuerpo neutralizaba el dolor, cosa que no se pasó por mi cabeza en ningún momento.

—Eres delicioso, mi pequeño mortal.

Ese estúpido comentario hiso que recuperara el sentido y tratara de alejar sus manos de mi cuerpo, pero su fuerza era increíble y apenas podía separar mi torso del suyo.

— ¡No!... ¡Suéltame! —Sabía que era inútil resistirme, pero no quería que las cosas pasaran así. Que prácticamente no fuera consiente que estaba entregando mi cuerpo a un completo desconocido, y que además, ni siquiera era humano.

—Soy humano, Harry. Lo que no soy es un mortal.

—Vasta… no te metas en mi cabeza.

—No es muy difícil descifrarte, Harry. Eres como un libro abierto para mí.

—No me conoces —le dije removiéndome aun. Gemí al sentir como metía otro dedo más a mi ano.

—Te conozco desde que llegaste a este mundo, Harry. En ese mismo instante decidí que serías mío.

—No te pertenezco. No le pertenezco a nadie.

—No te equivoques, mortal —sentí como me daba vuelta y quedaba sobre mi cuerpo desnudo. Su mirada me asustó mucho —no te estoy preguntando si quieres permanecer a mi lado o si aceptas el que eres mío —se lanzó contra mi cuello y sentí sus colmillos rosar mi piel —eres mío, te guste o no. Te elegí desde el momento en que llegaste al mundo y no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo.

Tenía miedo, y nada de lo que este tipo dijera me podría hacer cambiar esto.

Y no vas a poder calmarte si no confías en mi.

—Es bastante difícil hacerlo cuando un vampiro, un completo desconocido, se dedica a amenazarme con matarme.

—En ningún momento he dicho que te mataré —puso sus manos en mis caderas y se movió sobre mi haciéndome jadear —te dije que eras mío, no te mataré por eso, para tenerte a mi lado por la eternidad.

—Pero… yo no…

—No lo quieres ahora, pero lo harás cuando sepas lo que es bueno.

Luego de eso no puedo recordar bien como una cosa llevó a la otra y al segundo siguiente, vi al extraño entre mis piernas, haciendo presión para poder meter su miembro por mi ano. Grite, es verdad, pero es que no me imaginé, que al tensar tanto mi cuerpo ante el miedo que pasé antes, me dolería tanto el que entrara en mi.

—Duele —le dije aun angustiado y adolorido.

—Eso es lógico —salió un poco de mi cuerpo y entró nuevamente, más lento, pero más doloroso —hare que grites mi nombre. Que grites por mí.

—Por favor… me duele —le dije mientras dejaba caer las lagrimas por mis ojos.

—Te dolerá hasta que me nombres.

Su voz hacía eco en mis oídos y yo no quería seguir escuchando.

—No lo se… tu nombre.

—Lo sabes, Harry —me dijo saliendo y entrando, lento, pero doloroso.

¿Cómo podría saber su nombre? Nunca antes lo había visto.

Te dije mi nombre, el día de tu nacimiento.

Esto es ridículo. ¡Nunca podre recordarlo!

_Co_

Me removí al escuchar algo, pero nada más reconocí la silaba _co._

Esfuérzate, mi niño mortal.

Seguía empujando dentro de mi cuerpo, y yo sentía que me partía en dos.

_Raco._

No puedo recordarlo bien, y sentir su miembro palpitando en mi interior, no me ayuda para nada al momento de concentrarme.

Lo siento tomarme por la cintura, aun con su miembro en mi interior. Apoyó su cuerpo y el mío sobre sus talones y si era posible, enterrándose aun más a fondo en mis entrañas.

— ¡Draco!

El nombre salió de mi interior, creo que ni siquiera alcancé a pensarlo cuando ya había salido.

—Lo hiciste bien —me dijo con satisfacción y salió por completo de mí para luego dejarme caer con fuerza sobre su miembro y yo, toque las estrellas —Te lo dije.

Ni siquiera puse atención a las estupideces que Draco decía. Draco, ¡¿Quien le pondría así a su hijo?

Unos padres completamente obsesionados con las estrellas.

—No sigas… ¡Oh si!… no sigas en mi mente.

Sabía que era imposible pedirle que se detuviera, pero en este momento, poco o nada podía analizar. Sólo quería que su miembro siguiera atacando mi cuerpo.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así. Pero creo que casi amanecía cuando terminó en mi cuerpo por quien sabe que vez. Lo único que tenía claro es que mi cuerpo estaba completamente impregnado de su olor. Mis entrañas estaban bañadas con su esencia. Había gritado su nombre incontables veces y para ser francos, era imposible que me alejara de él ahora.

—Te lo dije —se burló, mientras me atraía contra su pecho, el frio de su cuerpo hacía maravillas con mi cuerpo, sudado y caliente.

— ¿Te tienes que ocultar del sol?

Sentí como se reía muy bajo. Levante mi miraba y vi el placer que le significaba el verme entre sus brazos.

—De hecho, si. Es un gran placer.

Ya ni siquiera me moleste en pedirle que no leyera mi mente, parecía completamente imposible que lo hiciera.

— ¿Cuándo me transformaras? —Le pregunté con temor. Si me iba a doler, prefería que fuera ahora y no después.

—Pues para tu desgracia, si, será después.

— ¿Por qué? —Le pregunté, sintiendo como acariciaba nuevamente mi cuerpo.

—Por que si bien me encanta tu exquisito cuerpo. Quiero un amante un poco mayor.

—Nunca tendré tu edad.

—Lo se, pero por lo menos, puedes ser un adulto cuando te tenga a mi lado para siempre.

Me relajé en sus brazos. Pensando en que le diría a mis amigos del por que no llegue al orfanato y como me despediría de los demás… aunque lo que mas me dolería sería dejar a Natalie.

—No será necesario que te despidas de ella.

Aun sin saber por que, me dio pánico a que se acercara a la pequeña.

Me levanté y me alejé de él, lo más que pude, cosa que no fue mucha, teniendo en cuenta que su brazo seguía en mi cintura.

— ¡No te acerques a ella! —Le dije, aun removiéndome entre sus brazos, ya que había logrado acostarme nuevamente.

—Ya es tarde, Harry —me dijo divertido, y no se por que —ella me pertenece, al igual que tú, desde que llegó a este mundo.

— ¡No puedes ir por el mundo adueñándote de las personas!

—Yo si le pertenezco a papá.

Me giré hacia la puerta y casi muero de la vergüenza y el horror al ver a Natalie paradita en la entrada.

—Natalie

—Natalie Malfoy… mi hija.

No puedo creer que esto este pasando.

—Estaba en el orfanato para protegerte, Harry —me dijo con su voz chiquita.

—También es…

—Si, también es vampiro. Nació así, al igual que yo.

—Pero, no entiendo. El sol…

— ¿Alguna vez la viste estar bajo el sol? —Me quedé cayado, recordando el haberla observado jugar en el exterior, pero no encontré nada —Harry. Los mitos sobre que los vampiros no puedes estar bajo el sol es cierto, pero no al cien por ciento. No podemos estar bajo los rayos del sol. Mientras no seamos alumbrados, no correremos peligro.

Eso era completamente diferente a lo que siempre imagine.

—Pero cómo… ¿No se supone que son inmortales? ¿Cómo ha crecido todo este tiempo?

—Nosotros somos inmortales por nuestra longevidad. Calculando más o menos, nosotros cumplimos años cada veinte años mortales.

—Entonces Natalie.

—Así es — me dijo divertida, mientras se subía a la cama —tengo cuatro años vampirices, que son como ochenta mortales.

—Ahora, vuelve al orfanato, Natalie. Harry irá en un par de horas. Has que nadie note su presencia.

Ni siquiera quise preguntar a que se refería. Mi mente estaba llena de preguntas, como la procedencia de Natalie o el por que Draco me conocía desde que nací, pero eso quedó en el olvido cuando la mansión sólo nos cobijó a nosotros entre sus muros y que él volvió a tomar mi cuerpo.

Esta sería, una lujuriosa eternidad.

Fin


End file.
